A Long Lost Roronoa
by MelonDroplet
Summary: Thousand Sunny docked on an uninhabited island and a mysterious cloaked figure appeared on deck while Zoro was on watch. Who is this person and what is their connection with the swordsman? Takes place before the two year time skip. Rated T for Sanij's Language :)
1. Chapter 1

"Sanji, feed me" Luffy grumbled, sticking his tongue out.

"No," the blonde bluntly stated, "Even if we had food it'd be for Robin-chan and Nami-san."

"Food…" the rubberman muttered.

* * *

"Yay! Yay!" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper exclaimed, "An island!"

The three danced on deck as Thousand Sunny docked on a beach. Finally reaching land, the pirates were overjoyed, it's been weeks since they left the previous island. The trio leaped onto shore and begun splashing in the water to their hearts content. The rest of the crew gathered together.

"So how are our supplies?" Nami asked.

"Nothing left in the cabinets," the cook replied, "Luffy ate everything."

"I believe Chopper is nearly out of herbs," Robin added.

"Everything is super ohkay."

"Yohohoho! I suppose we should search for things while waiting for the Log Pose."

Their navigator leaded over the railing and called to the playful boys.

"Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, get back over here!"

They immediately stop and their heads turn over their shoulders with a shade of fear in their eyes.

"YES!" they squeaked, and scrambled back on deck.

"What's the matter with you three?" Nami wondered, placing her hands on her hips.

"You aren't mad?" the reindeer asked, as he hid the wrong way behind Usopp.

"Why would I be mad? I just needed you guys to come back to discuss what we're planning on doing."

"Oh… Thank goodness," Usopp said while wiping his brow.

The Straw Hats decided for two groups of three to find food: Nami, Luffy, and Sanji would head east, while Brook, Robin, and Franky would go west. With Luffy eating more than ever, they needed to gather as much food as possible.

Usopp and Chopper chose to search for herbs to store in the infirmary.

After concluding their short meeting, the pirates dispersed on the island.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Nami remembered something important.

"Ah! We forgot to tell Zoro he's on guard duty."

"Leave that shitty swordsman alone. No use waking him up if he's just going to sleep."

"I guess so," she sighed, "Eh? Where'd Luffy go?

"Wasn't he right-"

"WAAAHHHHHH!"

Out between the trees, came Luffy gripping on a tail of a large tiger, three times its normal size. It dragged the captain between trees in hopes of shaking him off. It growled and snapped, but was unable to release the hold of the rubberman.

"Dammit! Let me eat you!" Luffy growled as he disappeared deeper into the forest.

"That idiot," Sanji said and ran after him.

They chased the tiger all over the forest, up and down hills, until they reached a cliff. Luffy disappeared from their sight, but for some reason they were able to hear his voice loud and clear. The two looked around and down the cliff, but couldn't find their silly captain.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sanji pondered, scratching his head.

"I can hear him in front," Nami pointed, "But we should be able to see him in the valley below."

"Nami-san, hold on a second."

With that said the blonde begun walking to the edge of the cliff. When his feet were touching the edge, Nami understood what he was planning. Before she was able to stop him, he took another step forward. And another. The navigator gasped covering her mouth in surprise. Sanji was standing in mid-air.

"How…"

"Hmm. Interesting," the cook thought, "Nami-san, what do you see around me?"

"Eh? All I see is you standing on air... Why?"

"Come here."

Walking over towards her crewmate and hesitantly stepped on the air next to him. Must to her surprise, she felt solid ground beneath her. Then the scenery suddenly changed. There wasn't a valley below her, but she was back in the forest.

She blinked, unable to understand what was going on. However, Sanji remained unfazed and continued to go in the direction Luffy was shouting. Nami quickly joined him, but the mystery of the valley and forest was still on her mind.

As they walked past the trees they noticed a difference in Luffy's voice. He was no longer screaming and shouting at the tiger, but laughing. They trudged on to find their captain sitting next to the tiger waiting for pieces of meat to cook over a fire.

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed, "Nami, Sanji, what were you guys doing?"

"LOOKING FOR YOU!" the navigator and cook shouted.

"This cat is my pet now," the captain grinned.

"There's no way we can keep him on Sunny," Nami sighed.

"By the way, whose house is that?" Sanji pointed next to Luffy.

It was a wooden cabin built for a single person. Looking through the windows the three saw papers filled with sketches of various weapons: swords, axes, bats, pole arms, and other things with blades. There were pieces of woodwork placed anywhere with space. Majority looked like drafts for the weapon designs posted all over the walls.

Nami gulped, "W-we should probably hurry up and get back on Sunny."

* * *

While everyone was out and about on the island, Sunny sat docked on the beach surrounded by gentle waves. In the crow's nest, Zoro sat sleeping, leaning his swords against his shoulder.

Then he partially unsheathed Wado Ichimonji, blocking a sword in front of him. Raising his head he faced a cloaked figure holding the weapon.

"Who are you," Zoro glared.

"Roronoa Zoro," the figure smirked, "It's been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

"RORONOA ZORO!" the figure screamed, raising its sword.

With a downwards slash Zoro jumped to the side evading the blade. Pulling out his own sword with his dominant left hand to defend, he fought back, pushing his enemy towards the edge of the ship. Realizing the difference in strength between them, the green-haired man decided to end it quickly and ask questions later.

'_I don't have time for this_,' Zoro thought and went into his stance for his cannon attack.

"Crap," he muttered, remembering he can't damage the ship, he sheathed his sword, but didn't release his grip.

"**Ittoryu Iai**," he muttered, "**Shishi Sonson**!"*

Sheathing his blade, Zoro stood behind his opponent.

'_What the hell? It felt like I didn't cut through anything.'_

Turning around he saw the cloaked figure gone. Then he noticed a presence near the ladder of the ship.

"Over there!" he shouted, gripping the handle and sliced in the direction.

"WAAAHHHH!" a familiar voice cried out.

Looking over the edge, the swordsman saw Usopp hanging upside down holding onto the ladder with his feet. His eyes were bugged out and his mouth open in shock.

"Oh it's just you."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I COULD'VE DIED!"

"You're fine."

Ignoring his crewmate's shouts, Zoro glanced around searching for whoever attacked him. The presence vanished completely.

"Who the hell was that?" he muttered under his breath.

"Who, Zoro?" the sniper asked as he crawled over the edge.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Hurry up, let's get back on the ship," Nami rushed, "I don't want to find out who's house that was anytime soon."

"Yosh," Luffy shouted, "Don't forget my tiger!"

"IDIOT," she yelled, hitting him, "We're not taking him."

Pulling up the bags of fruit they gathered, they noticed the arrival of Robin, Franky, and Brook with their hands full of food. Thankfully, they acquired enough to fill the cabinets and crates in the storage. However, they still needed more.

"Sanji," Luffy shouted, "Food! Food! Make something quick."

"Okay," he grinned and strode to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves.

"Once everyone is on, Franky, move the ship near that cliff side," Nami ordered.

At the other end of the ship, Usopp strode over to Zoro who was tending to his swords. He raised his hand next to his mouth and whispered.

"Oi, were you fighting someone earlier?"

Frowning he ignored the sniper's curiosity and continued focusing on his weapons. He didn't even know what happened during that time. The sudden disappearance of his attacker was strange, but he had to keep his guard up.

All of a sudden Brook runs out of the boy's quarters with his arms raised in the air. He screamed about finding someone sleeping in one of the beds. Everyone except Zoro ran over to see who it was and if they were a threat.

Peeking through the doorway they saw a bump under the covers of one of the hammocks. From the size of the bump it appeared to belong to someone with a small figure.

"Ah, that's the marimo's," Sanji stated.

"OI ZORO," Luffy called out, "WHO'S IN YOUR BED?"

"Idiot," Nami snapped, hitting his head, "What if it's an enemy?"

"Ah. It's awake."

The bulge in the blankets moved and a yawn came from it. An arm came out stretching and the other pulled the blanket off. The Straw Hats were surprised to see a tan girl sitting in the hammock. She rubbed her black beady eyes and blinked at the crew staring at her.

She appeared to be a child around age seven with long dark green hair down to her torso. As the blanket fell off her shoulders it revealed a black sports tank top and dark blue shorts.

"Good morning," the girl greeted and jumped off of hammock.

"It's evening," the pirates corrected, watching her walk over towards the door.

As she passed by them she turned around, "By the way, where's Zoro?"

* * *

"Zoro," Nami said, crossing her arms, "You've got some explaining to do."

At the head of the ship, Zoro sat with a confused expression while the girl snuggled against his chest. Despite the swordsman's struggles, she refused to let go. Smiling in his lap the child couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"I'm not even sure myself," he declared with a sweatdrop.

"Oi, quit getting so comfy with her," the cook demanded, "shitty marimo."

"Who said I even wanted her here, dartboard brow."

"Don't speak of a girl like that, mossball."

A spark flashed between their devilish eyes, but the young girl ignored the dark thoughts shown through their eyes. Nami calmly brought her fists up and hit them square on the head. Then she kneeled down to the child's eye level.

"Ne, what's your name?" she asked.

Turning her head away from Zoro's chest she replied, "Mei."

"Mei-chan, how do you know Zoro? I assume you already know he's well known as a devil."

"I know," the girl nodded, smiling cheek to cheek, "He's my fiancé!"

"EHHHHH!?" jaws dropped to the ground and eyes popped out.

"No way," Usopp twitched.

Robin chuckled, "So when's the wedding?"

"SHUT UP," Zoro glared.

"Don't talk to Robin-chan that way," scolded the cook.

"Wait a second," Frank said, "Isn't there something super strange?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" the skeleton asked.

"Their age difference."

"Ah, now that you mention it. Mei-chan, how old are you?"

Pointed to herself she smiled, "Seven."

"A-and Zoro…"

"Nineteen," he grunted.

The crew couldn't believe the age gap between the two combined with Mei's sudden statement of being Zoro's fiancé. They probed further to learn from Mei that their parents made a promise that if their children were the opposite gender, they'd get married. Mei and Zoro were the outcome of that promise.

The swordsman tried to call it off by saying that it wouldn't work especially with him being a pirate and their difference in age. She refused his refusal by saying that age doesn't matter and she'll become a pirate just to be with him.

Still shocked by Mei, the Straw Hats didn't know what to do with the situation on hand. Sanji was the first to respond.

He took out a cigarette and lit it, "Yosh. At the next island we're dropping the two off. We can't afford Mei-chan to get into the dangerous pirate life."

"Oi!" Zoro snapped, "You're leaving me too?!"

"I can protect myself," Mei huffed, "I fought Zoro earlier today."

"So that's who it was," Usopp said, hitting his fist in his other hand, connecting the dots.

Everyone glared at the swordsman as he tried to defend himself, "I didn't know it was a kid!"

All of a sudden, the green-haired girl burst out in laughter holding her stomach and falling sideways on the ground. Words slipped out of her mouth trying to explain herself, but weren't audible for the crew to make out. Eventually she calmed down and with a sweat drop she complimented the pirates' humorous behavior. Then Mei leaned forward bowing to the group.

"Thank you for taking care of him. I'm sure he's been a handful."

* * *

*One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song


	3. Chapter 3

Hours after the incident with Mei and Zoro, the crew went back to their usual routine. Sanji entered the kitchen to whip up something nutritious for the child. Nami continued to work on her maps. Usopp tended to his Pop Green plants. Franky climbed downstairs to work on his inventions. Brook sipped a cup of tea with Robin as she read her history novels. Zoro managed to evade Mei and left to exercise in the Crow's Nest.

Wandering around deck, Mei wondered what she should do. Then she heard two voices and saw Luffy pushing Chopper on the wooden swing. The captain noticed her glancing in their direction and smiled. He stopped what he was doing and ran to the storage room. Chopper looked in his direction and grinned when he noticed what Luffy held in his hands as he ran out.

"Oi Mei," Luffy called, holding up a red ball, "Let's play."

Nodding at him, Mei ran over and caught the ball Luffy tossed to her. Soon Usopp joined after he finished. It was a hectic game, due to the fact that Luffy continuously stretched his arms grabbing the ball in midair. Eventually, they teamed up against the rubberman, but were only able to keep the ball away for a few seconds until he snatched it back. Even with Chopper switching between his forms they were at a disadvantage.

"Mei," Chopper shouted, running away from the rubber arms, "Catch!"

"Got it!" she yelled back, jumping up, "Ah…"

* * *

Up in the Crow's Nest the swordsman muttered to himself as he stood upside down on one hand pushing himself up and down.

'_Damn, that kid.'_

The poor green-haired man still didn't know what to think about the mysterious child.

She first appeared trying to kill him, then announced about the forced marriage. Something was up and he needed to figure it out before the crew was in danger. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was extremely familiar. Shaking the thought out of his head, he stood back on his feet.

'_I'll do an easy five thousand sit ups, then back to the weights.'_

All of a sudden, he heard a scream followed by a splash. Zoro's first thought was Luffy falling overboard, but then he heard his captain yelling something along with Usopp and Chopper. So, he decided to head down to see what the commotion was all about.

When Zoro reached the foot of the ladder, the three rushed over to him, speaking all at once.

"Shut up and tell me what's wrong," he growled.

"MEI," the three cried, pointing to the water.

Zoro leaned over the edge and saw the bubbles rising and popping at the surface. Cursing to himself, he tossed his swords aside and quickly dove in.

Swimming deep into the dark water, he searched for the little girl. He felt the water pressure increase, which reminded him to find Mei before she sank any deeper. Then he spotted her limp body sinking head first. Her eyes were rolled back that the whites were shown and bubbled escaping her open mouth.

Zoro had no clue what happened to cause her to fall into the water and lose consciousness. Nevertheless, he grabbed her under his arm and begun swimming to the surface. As he kicked the water he realized how heavy Mei was; she was equally as heavy as Luffy's. Then his mind clicked, there was only one possibility.

Quickly he took her up, ignoring the popping in his ears and entered the Dock System that Franky opened up. Setting her down, Mei weakly rolled over hacking and coughing the water from her lungs.

"What the hell happened?" Sanji demanded.

With a straight face Robin replied, "Mei-chan fell overboard while playing catch."

Nami automatically hits Usopp and Luffy, "This is your fault right?!" she screamed.

Usopp and Luffy were bent over holding the lump on their heads. Chopper hid behind Robin with frightened eyes.

"Robin," the sniper asked, "If you knew, why didn't you do anything?"

She chuckled, "I knew swordsman-san would get her."

Mei sat up slowly, feeling the lingering effects of the sea water. Sanji dashed to her side, helping her to stay balanced. Strangely, the cook didn't feel any water on her. Then Brook walked over and kneeled down to her level.

"Mei-chan," he said, "Do you have Devil fruit abilities?"

With her eyes locked on his socket holes, she responded with a simple, "Yes."

* * *

Before Mei explained her fruit properties, they migrated to the upper deck, so Sanji could easily bring her a warm drink after her unintentional swim.

She sipped her sweet tea while the rest silently waited for her to begin.

"I ate the Genso Genso no mi," Mei begun, "I have the abilities to create illusions that can perceive as reality."

"SUGEEeee~~" Luffy beamed with stars in his eyes, "Show us some."

Setting down her empty cup, Mei spread her arms wide, and smiled, "I already did and still am."

She glanced around at the confused expressions and chuckled. Slowly she undid her illusion and returned to her original body proportions. Her face lost the extra fat and became thinner. Her eyes were no longer wide and innocent, but a slightly almond shaped filled with knowledge. Muscles appeared on her arms and legs, showing she exercised regularly. Her bust grew slightly, but was no match for Nami's, who was twice her size. Scars were also revealed, but mostly on her tan arms and hands. Her black tank top became a forest green sports bra, a black fingerless glove rested on her left hand, and her once bare feet wore black combat boots. Her deep green hair grew longer and once her illusion was lifted, water dripped off the ends.

Just as sudden as Mei's transformation, Sanji's eyes changed to hearts and he spun around singing mellorine. The rest of the crew stood gasped in amazement.

Turning to Zoro, Mei placed her hands on her hips hoping for a reply.

Sighing she questioned, "Do you recognize me now?"

Her only reply was a blank stare accompanied by his head slowly shaking side to side.

"Mei, you haven't told us your surname yet," Robin mentioned, hoping it would solve the mystery.

Taking a quick glance at Zoro, Mei said, "I have one," she watched Zoro in the corner of her eye, "Its Roronoa. My name in Roronoa Mei."

"Isn't that name…" the cyborg pointed at Mei and slowly moved his finger to the swordsman.

"Mei?" Zoro repeated, his eyes grown wide.

Striding over to the swordsman, the Roronoa girl looked up at him, who was six inches taller than her. His hands shook and his eyes were unsure. She watched his expression change from hesitation to positive. His hands steadied and went around her in a strong embrace. Mei smiled and returned the hug with a satisfied sigh.

Everyone else around them was shocked to a higher degree to see their swordsman showing signs of affection.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gomen! Been busy, but I've scribbled down ideas._

* * *

The crew left Zoro and Mei alone at the bow of the ship to catch up on lost time. The swordsman sat with his back against the railing, legs crisscrossed, and his swords in his arms. The green-haired girl leaned on the railing, staring at the sunset.

"That was rude you know," Mei smirked, "Forgetting your own sister."

"It's been years, give me a break."

"You've been on a long break, Nii-san~"

"Cut that out. The others might think there's some sort of incest involved."

"Liar, they don't seem to be the type to think that way."

The swordsman huffed and turned away. Mei chuckled at his behavior and turned back to the ocean.

"I'm glad you found them."

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Nakama. I'm glad you found people to call your nakama."

Turning around, Mei sat next to her brother and watched his crewmates scattered across the ship do their daily business.

"So what are you doing in the Grand Line?" the green-haired man questioned.

"Guess," she smiled.

Frowning, he thought about the many things she wanted to pursue in their early years.

"Following in your awesome big brother's footsteps right?"

Sticking her tongue out, she replied, "No way. It's impossible for me to catch up to your monstrous abilities. It's something else."

Before he was able to guess again, Sanji opened the door and shouted.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, Mei~, and the other shitty people, dinner's up."

The sound of Luffy's laughter and shouts of meshi echoed throughout the ship along with the footsteps of the other crew members rushing to the dining room.

Zoro stood up and looked down at his sister.

"You better hurry up. In a few minutes there might not be anything left."

Then he ran off, following the smell the nutritious meal . Smiling, Mei ran after him.

"Nii-san, wait for me!"

* * *

Dinner was in the usual Straw Hat fashion. Food was flying along with Luffy's arms stretching to grab everyone's food. Chopper struggled to swallow down his plate before he became a victim to the rubber fingers. Franky drank his pints of cola and Brook had his glass of milk with their meals.

Mei never experienced such an eventful meal or such delicious food before. She was so overwhelmed that she looked at her brother wondering how he handled it. Zoro sat drinking his sake and smacking away Luffy's hands over his plate. When he saw her staring, he smirked and pointed at her plate with his fork. When she returned her gaze to her dish, all the meat disappeared.

"Hahaha!" the cyborg laughed, "Looks like Luffy got Mei."

"Yohohoho," Brook joined in, "Never let your guard down during meals."

In the corner of her eye, the rubber arms appeared and snatched the skeleton's steak.

"Pff," Mei laughed, "Looks like you dropped yours."

"Ah!" he exclaimed, "Luffy-san! That was mine!"

Leaning forward he struggled to reach his food, but the captain immediately stuffed it in his mouth.

"Oi, Brook, how many times has it been already?" Franky wondered, popping up his tinted glasses, "Haven't you learned after the first time?"

Depressed, the skeleton sat back down and stared at his now empty plate.

From the kitchen Sanji shouted, "Don't worry, there's more coming!"

"More food, Sanji!" Luffy pounded the table with his cheeks stuffed round like a chipmunk, "Faster faster!"

* * *

Next was the after party from eating. Everyone gathered on the lawn, Usopp and Luffy rolled out large barrels, and Sanji passed out mugs of beer. Chopper and Franky stuck chopsticks in their nose and mouth, and Usopp and Luffy danced in circles.

Zoro eyed Mei when she received her mug, worried she can't handle the liquor. He didn't want her to become drunk and have the ero-cook play something dirty with her. Spotting his glance, she reassured him with a large grin.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

And begun chugging down her drink.

Luffy raised his glass, "Yosh! Cheers for Zoro and Mei's reunion!"

"Kampai!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

The next morning, Mei woke up before the sun rose and found herself snuggled against her brother's warm body. Rubbing her eyes she stood up and walked to edge of Sunny. Crossing her arms she leaned forward on the white railing, waiting for the sun to rise.

Soon she was joined by someone else. Looking of to her left, she saw Brook staring into the horizon with his eyeless sockets.

Returning her gaze to the sea, she greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mei-san," he murmured back.

Together they watched the sky's color change from dark to light. The sea reflected the ball of light's brightness and the fine line between sky and ocean flared with a yellow-orange mixture. The two observed silently until it completely emerged.

"Brook-san, are you a musician?"

"You can call me Brook, just Brook and yes I am. Did I mention that?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, it's just that you have that musical vibe."

"Yohohoho! Is that so."

"Do you think you could you play me something?"

"Sure, follow me."

The musician strode across the deck, up the stairs, and into the boy's dorm. Inside one of the blue lockers he pulled out his black violin case. Picking out his instrument and his bow he prepped himself. He tightened and rosined his bow, tuned his strings, and played a few simple scales for a warm-up.

"Do you have any requests?"

Sitting down on one of the bunks she shook her head, "None. Just play your favorite song."

Nodding, Brook held up the violin and begun to play Bink's Sake*****. His bow motions were fluid and his vibratos sounded magical. Mei closed her eyes to immerse herself fully into the music.

When his mesmerizing performance ended, she clapped, and the violinist bowed.

"That was beautiful."

"Yohohoho! Thank you. May I see your panties?"

Laughing Mei declined, "I'm sorry, but no."

Brook thanked her for her politeness and decided to set outside to wake the remaining crew members. The girl followed and stopped to watch in the doorway.

"Everyone!" the musician sang, "It's morning!"

Then he applied more pressure on the strings and played White Handkerchief in fortissimo.

"We partied all night! Let us sleep!" Usopp grumbled, flipping over in attempt to cover his ears.

The Cat Burglar complained, "It's too early for this!"

"Shut up!" Sanji hissed, "You'll wake up Mei~"

Mei chuckled.

"Yohohoho! Mei-san was the first to get up today."

"Hai~! I'm up too, Mei~," the cook sprang up in his usual fashion.

* * *

*Refer to Episode 384

_Yay Chapter 5 is next. I'll be letting you guys know why Mei is in the Grand Line. Please Review! It really helps to hear your opinions, whether they are short or paragraphs long. :3_

_I just realized how short this chapter seems..._


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a while... again. Sorry! I have my reasons, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After the nutritious breakfast, Luffy was on the floor rubbing his bulging stomach, and Usopp belched with his head hanging over the chair. Mei chuckled at their behavior and Franky asked her what she was doing on the island.

Usopp leaned forward, "Yeah, this place is so far uninhabited."

"It's because of my work," Mei replied, picking up some dishes to take to the sink, "I prefer a quiet environment so I won't have any interruptions."

"What kind of work do you do?" Chopper gleefully wondered.

Smiling she announced, "I'm a smith. I excel as weapon-smith."

"Is that the same as a blacksmith?" the musician wondered.

Shaking her head, "No, they're completely different."

Nami's mind suddenly flashed back to the house with the drawings of weapons, "Do you live in a small wooden house in the forest?"

Surprised the smith questioned, "You saw it?"

"Yup," Luffy interjected, "There was also a huge tiger."

Mei's eyes widened and she leaned forward, both hands flat on the table, "Really?! He's still there?!"

"Yup," the captain repeated.

With a relieved smile, Mei exhaled, "That's good to hear."

From the kitchen, Sanji turned half his body around and asked, "You know him Mei?"

"Yeah, I've raised him since he was a kitten. I didn't expect him to stay at the house so patiently."

With a sweat drop, Usopp thought, _'Don't tell me…'_

Mei continued, "Usually he accompanies me outside of the illusion, but I think it was a few weeks ago when I left to stock up food supplies and I thought he was behind me. But when I looked back he wasn't there."

Sweat drops appeared on the rest of the crew, except Luffy and Zoro, as they thought, _'I knew it…'_

"At first I thought he was lost so I searched for him, but after a couple of hours I didn't know where I was. I'm directionally challenged and it didn't help that my own illusion tricked me."

Luffy laughed uncontrollably, "Just like Zoro!"

In response to Luffy's laughter, the swordsman glared.

"Except the marimo doesn't admit it," Sanji said.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Mei joined in with Luffy's laughter, but was soon interrupted by three objects sailing in the air towards her. Catching them she was surprised to see that she held her brother's swords. Looking at him the female Roronoa saw his arms crossed and he stared in the opposite direction.

"Since you're a smith, why don't you do your job?"

Flabbergasted, she stuttered, "Really?"

He grunted with a slight nod.

Mei's eyes glowed and a smile grew on her face. Holding the three Meito's close to her chest, "Nii-san! Arigatou~"

A light blush crept up Zoro's cheeks.

"Mei-sis," the cyborg said, pointing his finger downwards, "You can use my tools in the workshop if you like."

"You can also use my USOPP Factory," the long nosed man added, emphasizing his name.

Mei thanked them and rushed to her brother to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before she darted outside.

After the Roronoa girl left, Chopper jumped down from his seat and walked up to the lone swordsman, standing still.

"Zoro," the little doctored said, "Are you sick? Your face is red."

"No. I'm fine," and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, Mei sat on the wooden floor, in front of a long desk cleared out in the middle from all the trinkets Usopp made daily. Under an overhanging lamp, she concentrated with her work, providing special care to each of the swords. Every sword needed a different amount of care, depending on how their made. A professional swordsmith like Mei knew exactly what kind of attention the Meitos needed. However, it was difficult, unlike normal weapons, the Meitos carried honor amongst them from their creators. It was also an honor for a smith to hold and polish them. If a smith failed to give proper attention, the next one could sometimes find what the previous overlooked.

Holding Shuusui in the light, Mei carefully searched up and down the dark blade for areas she might have missed. Twisting and turning, she kept looking and eventually sighed in satisfaction.

'_One down; two more to go,'_ she thought while sheathing the completed sword.

Behind her back, an individual with a bundle of curly hair hid behind a wall silently watching Mei. Usopp knew she didn't like being interrupted, but couldn't help but see how she handles weapons. To his amazement she worked swiftly at a steady pace. Despite the long hours she spent on one blade, she took no break, but it didn't seem like she wanted to. Her eyes had excitement, and a small smile never left her face. Usopp could easily tell she enjoyed it.

As she reached for the next sword, she spotted a long nose in the corner of her eye. Mei chuckled when she saw Usopp turn his head around the corner and recoil back with surprise.

"You can come over," the smith called, patting the ground next to her, "I was thinking of having a break."

Although knowing it was a lie, Usopp snaked over and sat outside of her work bubble. As he got himself comfortable against the wall, Mei stretched her arms above her head. Then she wiped her forehead with her left hand, removing the sweat with her glove.

Usopp ached to ask a question and took her 'break' as a chance, "Why did you become a smith instead of a swordsman like Zoro? I can tell you love blades."

Mei blinked then busted out in laughter, but when she calmed down she had a sad smile, "I can't let nii-san have a weak sister to bring him down."

Pain hit the sniper's chest, instantly regretting his decision to question her actions.

Seeing his expression Mei grinned, "Just kidding!" and leaned back on the floor, folding her arms behind her head, "I wasn't born with the talent to weld weapons, but after Zoro-nii left the village I found my passion and talent in making weapons."

Undoing an illusion she pointed to a section of the wall Usopp sat next to. Looking beside him, he saw a Black sheath and a white handle of a blade resting upwards. He glanced back at Mei, who gave him a nod, and then reached for the sword.

As he unsheathed the blade, a silver white sheen bounced off the gray blade. Usopp was amazed with the sword and raised it up in the light to see it better.

"This is amazing. Did you make it?"

"Yeah, but it's not great."

"How? It's better than most katanas we've seen."

"I made it when I was an amateur."

Confused he asked, "Then why do you keep it?"

"It was the first sword I've made. It proved I was a capable smith. I could never part with it."

In silence, Usopp handed her back her creation in its sheath, but she didn't return its illusion.

Leaning back on the wall, the liar casually mentioned, "Zoro's dream is to become the best swordsman in the world. Did you know that?"

Smiling with her sword in her lap, "I didn't."

"What's your dream?"

Unsheathing her sword once more, she held it up proudly, "I want to make weapons better than the Meito that could shine along with their masters. Not just swords, but a variety of weapons that would make their own name in their lifetime."

Putting down the blade, she softly added, "There's also one wish I want to accomplish at some point in life," turning to Usopp with serious eyes, "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I want to make a sword for nii-san, one that will aid him in battles."

Smiling he encouraged, "I'm sure you'll reach your goals."

Returning the grin, Mei clapped once, "Break time is over! Time to keep working" Then she looked back at the Straw Hat, "You can stay if you want. Company is nice sometimes."

The crafter sat up straight and hit his chest with a fist, "Yosh! Usopp-sama will assist Mei the Amazing."

As the smith laughed at his hilarious remark, a dark shadow lurking behind the wall disappeared.

* * *

Back in the crow's nest, the equipment was still. Zoro wasn't vigorously training as usual. Instead he decided to lie on the ground and attempt to sleep. He ended up reliving his past with his sister.

She was the girl who followed him everywhere, all the way to his 'secret hideaways' he used to practice his sword. Majority of the time, she became lost, and the poor brother desperately searched, only to lose direction himself.

She was the crybaby who was bullied in town for the color of their hair.

The child who kept him on his toes with her surprise attacks.

As he compared her from the past to what he saw that day. She was no longer the little girl who clung on to him, but an adult with confidence.

Growling to no one in particular he reminded himself to keep the ero-cook at a distance.

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Have you found it?"_

_"No."_

_"We have to find it quickly; otherwise the Boss will have our heads."_

_"Should we use That?"_

_"If we knew it'd take us this long we should've used it from the beginning you blockhead."_

* * *

_Review! It means a lot to me. :3_

_I'll give you a hint for the next chapter: Bubbles!_

_Can you guess what that means? ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry sorry. It's been a long time._

* * *

The sniper sat cross-legged as Mei was working on the last sword. His eyes were closed and his head bobbed up and down. A small snot bubble was in sync with his shallow breathing. Mei wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled. She was done. All three of her brother's swords were complete. She was extremely grateful for Usopp and Franky for lending her their workshop and tools.

With Zoro's swords in her dominant left hand she headed outside for some fresh air. The moon was high which meant it was far past dusk. Mei had no idea how long she spent, but knew that whenever she began working, hours passed without her noticing. A draft of wind blew across the sea and Mei shivered, holding herself in her arms. Her sweat became cold and decided to head to the bath.

It took a few minutes to find the correct door, but when she found it, she entered the changing room. It was small and well lit with a table, a stack of towels, and a couple white baskets: two empty and two with clothes in it. She deduced the empty ones were for clean clothing and the other two were dirty, separating the women's and men's.

When she looked at herself in brighter light she realized how dirty she was. Muck and grind stuck to her clothing and hands, and she still felt the salt from her trip from the sea clinging on her.

Leaning the swords against the table she then removed her clothing and placed it on the table, since she didn't bring extra clothes. Then grabbed a towel and slid the glass door to the side.

Inside was steamy and warm. When the heat hit Mei, she instantly felt revived. Through the steam she saw a figure sitting in the tub. It turned around at the sound of her footsteps hitting the tile floor. Her brother was the one soaking in the tub. He wore a shocked expression and at the sight of his sibling his face turned bright red. Zoro made a loud splash as he twisted back around keeping his eyes away.

"I'm about to leave," he said, "You should wrap yourself and face the wall."

Mei giggled. She was not expecting to bump into her brother so late at night, nor to see his awkward expression. It amused her greatly.

"You shall not," she replied and proceeded to use her Devil Fruit abilities, making the door disappear from sight.

She knew Zoro's weakness well and knew he'll never find a way back outside without breaking the ship. If he did, he'll have to fend himself from a raging Franky. And the rest of the crew.

Mei walked to a faucet and turned it on to fill a blue bucket underneath. She took a bottle of shampoo and begun scrubbing her thick green hair, covering it with suds. She felt the dirt release its grip from her roots. The girl wondered when the last time she had a proper bath was. She thought back to the dips in her river and trips to the waterfalls as she rinsed her hair with the filled bucket. Then squeezed out the water from her long hair and mentally crossed out the nature baths she took.

Turning her head, she saw Zoro sitting silently with his back to her. Sighing she stood up and wrapped the towel around her body and strode towards the tub.

She gently tapped Zoro's shoulder, "Don't be so cold to me. Help wash my back, you know I can't reach it."

Slowly turning his head, he saw the towel and made eye contact with his sibling. Only then did he nod. Mei sat on a wooden stool and Zoro sat behind her. She brushed her green hair away and held her towel under her arms, covering her front. The swordsman grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap, rubbed them together, and started to wash his little sister's back.

It was quiet. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them knew what to say. When the brother finished scrubbing, he took a bucket of water and poured it directly above Mei's head. She squealed loudly. It was cold and she turned to smack him, but saw him already back in the tub. Smiling to herself she stood up, made sure she was sud free, and walked towards the tub calling her name. With her white towel wrapped around her chest she stuck her feet in and her body slowly followed. It was relaxing to just sit and lean her head over the edge of the tub.

"I finished your swords," Mei said, interrupting the ring of silence.

Zoro nodded in reply. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes staring at the wall to his left.

The smith giggled, "What's so interesting about the wall?"

Frowning he responded, "Nothing."

Mei scooted closer to him and he tried to back away. She cornered him in the small tub, but his eyes never left his interesting wall. Sighing she relaxed her body and let it limply lean forward with her eyes closed. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and held her upright. Opening her eyes she saw her brother's worried ones and smiled.

"Gotcha."

He frowned, "Don't scare me like that. I thought the heat…" he trailed off as Mei leaned into his body.

She felt his muscles flex as he shifted to become comfortable.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," and gently kissed her forehead.

A small smile curled on her lips. Her eyes closed and her breath became in sync with his. With the warmth of the bath and the comforting embrace, Mei felt the wave of exhaustion finally hit. Nearly falling asleep she felt Zoro move her and her eyes fluttered open.

He asked, "Did you work since dinner?"

"Yeah, I have a policy and that's to never leave a job unfinished."

Zoro frowned again, "You need to rest regularly you're a girl."

Pouting Mei watched as he left the tub with a sopping towel clinging on his waist. He kept one hand holding his heavy cloth and the other out to her. Mei's eyes followed up his arm and to his chest, where they rested on his diagonal scar.

Zoro saw where her gaze was and said, "Don't worry. It happened a long time ago."

Biting her lip she nodded, took his hand, and climbed out.

Pushing her to change first, he slid the door and shoved her in the next room. He told her to open the door when she was done and wait outside for him. When it was his turn, he noticed all of his swords propped against the table. Still in his wet towel, he reached for them and unsheathed Wado. He had to admit, his sister did an impressive job. The blade looked as if it was just created, the chips disappeared, and the sword had a happy aura. Most smiths take years to accomplish a quarter to a half of what his did. It was no simple task and Zoro felt a glimmer of pride in the Roronoa family name, talent was being passed down the tree in many ways.

By the time he finished, he opened the door and caught Mei in the middle of a large yawn. The sky was beginning to brighten from the morning sun. It was a wonder how Mei completed the swords in a short amount of time. Interrupting Zoro's thoughts, her tan muscular arms rose reaching for him. His eyebrow cocked up, but didn't ask questions as he bent over to pick her up. She held onto his neck while he carried her bridal style.

He took her to the boys' room and placed her on Usopp's empty bed. Zoro knew his mate when down in the evening to keep his sister company, so he deduced that the sniper fell asleep. He saw no point in waking him as he tucked his little sibling in. Mei smiled with her tired eyes and held the sheets close to her chin.

"Tiger," she muttered.

"We could go in the morning and check on him," Zoro whispered.

After seeing her smile, he continued, "Could you show me some weapons you created?"

A frown appeared as she slowly drifted off, "No."

"I could test them for you."

The smile returned, "Ok."

Zoro grinned, he knew what his sister wanted and hoped to make their reunion a happy one until they had to separate once more. Slowly crawling into his own bunk he pulled the covers over and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_I apologize if some information is incorrect._

_Please Review!_


End file.
